


Sharp Edged

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Edged

Agent South Dakota's words were always sharp around the edges. Agent Connecticut learned not to flinch from them quickly. Over time she was able to hear the words round out as they were spoken to her. It was something that she thought about frequently. The fact rolled around in her head, coupled with the way South looked at her. It was the way York looked at Carolina. 

There was something nervous about it and she caught South tapping her fingers nervously on the table as they talked over lunch once. It made her smile because she knew South wasn't something untouchable. She was human.

Even if she was made up of hard angles and rough words she wasn't to pointy to approach. Her broad shoulders and high cheekbones were something Connie actually grew to love. There was something endearing about the way South's thin fingers could curl into a perfect fist. There was something endearing about the lack of curves and soft edges.

There was something about the way South would say her name. That something led her to South's room one night. She had a bottle of vodka that they shared and it had black lipstick smudges on the top and soon Connie's lips had those same marks. Then marks trailed down her body and she was covered by South's lips pressing all over her body. Her skin felt warm and they were pressed together and South's hips were hard edges too but her skin was soft. It was soft and warm and Connie gripped South's shoulders and the vodka was finished and they were drunk but it was okay.

When South woke up Connie was gone.

Two nights later she came back. This time they just drank and kissed and South's breath smelled like vodka and her hair smelled like fruit. So Connie wrapped her hands in that hair and pulled South close. When they both sat back Connie was wearing black lipstick and South could still smell her perfume clinging to her like Connie hadn't moved back.

After that they would move close again, pressing kisses to each other's lips. Then afterwards sometimes they would fuck, other times they wouldn't. Sometimes they would just lay down, bodies pressed together, a warmth settling over them from the closeness. Legs would tangle together and South's nose would press to Connie's hair.

This went on. South lost count of how many nights they got lost in each other. She was always dazed and drunk off affection and vodka, and hell, what a feeling that was. Her skin was warm and there was a buzz in her chest everything was soft and warm with her body pressed against Connie's. 

That was the way she loved it.

Quiet and warm and all the soft edges that made up Connie. Even if her words could have their own jagged edges, South could relate to that. But there was something about how Connie's contrast to her. There was something about the whole situation. There was something that South loved about the whole thing that left a smile on her lips.

North said nothing about it. No one said a word. She wasn't even sure if anyone else knew of their drunken nights and the other nights they spent together.

Either way, South was in love. A dangerous situation in war, yes. But she couldn't help herself and neither could Connie and they both kept coming back for more.


End file.
